


Choice

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [114]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e09 Clap Your Hands If You Believe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparrow made a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

Her name used to be Sarah. Then she met a woman who called her "little bird".

"I don't want what my mom wants," the one who was Sarah told the woman, whose name she never learned.

"So fly free, little bird," the woman said, and shortly thereafter Sarah became Sparrow.


End file.
